Strange Dreams
by Sarryn
Summary: It was all a dream, seriously. It’s weird and…strange, but this was my subconscious so please don’t blame me for any mental damage this might cause. In the dream I was utterly convinced that Escaflowne and Sailor Moon had been merged into a complete


It was all a dream, seriously

It was all a dream, seriously. It's weird and…strange, but this was my subconscious so please don't blame me for any mental damage this might cause. In the dream was I utterly convinced that Escaflowne and Sailor Moon had been merged into a completely new series. Don't laugh, I spent the whole dream trying to buy all five DVD's of it, and I never could! Anyways please review, or maybe you should all run away screaming.

Strange Dreams

****

Things to know: Dornkirk and Queen Beryl have merged to become Dornkirk/Beryl (D/B) and are completely evil as well as bent on world domination. Folken has been irredeemably twisted into a truly cruel and heartless version of his former self, thinking of Prince Endymion's former guardians (Kunzite, etc.) as based on the manga. Not only that but Van is dead for some reason, but Folken has resurrected him and he is now evil and incredibly agile, he can climb walls like Spiderman. Naria (as I spell it) is still alive, her sister isn't, despite the fact that this whole thing is set after the Vione explodes. And she's now the silver twin, it's a dream not reality. Not only that but the four original series sailor scouts are incredibly buff (think bodybuilders) and are wearing muscle-T's and hot pants, don't know why. The Enemy (D/B) has captured Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask is wandering around for some reason. I'm in it too and for some reason I keep singing about silver moons and Princess Serenity. All of this is in Zaibach. Go figure.

Now for this odd story:

The ship sliced through the air, the torment cries of melting metal filled the darkening sky. With a terrific explosion it shattered into bits of reflective glass. The rolling black clouds boiled angrily and from their depths a dozen lights were spewed into the helpless city below. Moments later everything was back to normal, except for the fact that the sky was forever haunted by threatening shadows.

Dornkirk/Beryl opened her eyes and gazed at the twisted monstrosity before her. The city was horrid, with a single frown the overly modern buildings shrieked and the walls melted from the supporting beams. With a small smile of malicious satisfaction she watched as the main complex became a cross between what humans called gothic and Victorian. Personally it reminded her of a melting birdcage, she was happy with the depressing ambiance. 

I stood unnoticed in a corner looking out into the unfamiliar landscape that had birthed before my eyes. This new creation, the unnatural combination of Emperor Dornkirk and Queen Beryl shouldn't have happened, but it had. Cringing mental I faded from the room and found myself in another. 

A familiar aqua-haired man rested indolently on a black satin couch, by his side a disgruntled and mildly insane man-boy crouched. I recognized them as Folken and his brother Van, king of Fanelia, but there was something different. The older was a cruel shadow of the gentle, bleeding soul he had once been. As for the younger he was completely warped.

__

He died, a small voice whispered in my mind. Van died? That couldn't be, how would the series continue? Yet the…creature before me couldn't be the original Van. He might have been rude and brusque, but the cold madness shining in his whiskey brown eyes was a look more often associated with Dilandau or a rabid animal.

Folken had raised him through some unholy power and this was the result. I shuddered to stare at them, united for a common cause at last.

From a ceiling vent overhead a silver head appeared. Naria (in the dream she was the silver twin) looked around nervously, biting her lower lip, wondering if she should call attention to herself. She had something vitally important to tell lord Folken.

"Lord Folken?" she called softly, her voice hopeful and timorous. The Van-creature jerked in surprise and snapped his head back to glare balefully at the intruder. Naria gave a shriek and disappeared into the vent. The creature began to keen inhumanely and leapt from the ground by Folken to the wall and from there to the vent. Their combined shrieks faded from hearing. 

I stood there disturbed, Folken stared, unmoved, at the vacant spot where the two had been before. He seemed coldly amused at his brother's savage blood lust and Naria's fright. This wasn't the Folken I knew. Something had changed him, had changed them all. 

With disgust and revulsion I faded from the room and reappeared in the previous place. D/B had left and in her place was a tall black mirror. Slowly I walked close to it, a strange feeling coming over me as the horizon behind me flamed a dull red. 

From the shadowed depths a figure materialized. Golden hair floating romantically behind her from two buns, a forlorn looking Princess Serenity appeared. Her pale white gown floated about her bare feet as she emerged from the darkened surface. She had been captured by D/B and separated from her love Tuxedo Mask. She looked at me strangely vacant eyes, her limp hands stretched towards me in supplication.

A strange song burst from my throat, unknown words spilling from my startled tongue. The words revolved around the beauty of a silver moon and the aching loneliness of an imprisoned goddess. I was calling Tuxedo Mask to her, finding her love and freeing her from the confines of her mirrored prison. 

A sudden explosion sounded behind me and the song died, forgotten. I turned to see the capital city of Zaibach aflame. From among the chaotic wreckage four streaks of light flittered about, each time they flared another building exploded. 

The next instant I was there, floating among the destruction as the Sailor Scouts razed the city in search of their princess. Each had become grotesquely muscled, it was like seeing an overdose of steroids in surround sound. If that wasn't bad enough, and believe me it was, each was wearing short shorts that had practically disappeared among the mass corded muscles. To top it off they were wearing muscle-T's that seemed about to shred from their bursting chests. 

I shrieked at this sight and suddenly I was in a huge mall. Right then and there I knew I had to buy the Escaflowne/Sailor Moon crossover. As I stood there thinking about where I could find them I also realized that the second series of Cowboy Bebop was on sale, Bebop Lightning. Knowing I had enough money to buy them all I set off in search of the videos. 

****

Okay that's the end unless you want to hear about my odyssey in the mall, which you don't because all it is, is my rather pathetic attempt to buy the crossover. Anyways please review and remember this was all a dream, albeit a strange one. Sometimes my dreams link up so if I have any others that relate to this I'll be sure to post them, if not on this then on another one. In fact I might actually turn this into a real story…


End file.
